Dance game devices on which a player performs a stepping motion (step motion) to a tune have conventionally enjoyed popularity in game halls or the like. One such dance game device is configured, for example, to have a dedicated stage provided in front of a monitor: a player stands on the stage, and steps on a plurality of areas identified by predetermined marks or colors. In an actual game, a player steps to a tune (fixing timing) on correct regions in accordance with instructions of requested motion (designation of regions on which to step, etc.) displayed on the monitor, to compete for a high score.
In recent years, game mats (so-called dance controller) designed for household game devices are commercially available so that the above-described dance game can be enjoyed in house. Such a game mat can be connected to an external terminal or the like of a game device, detect steps of a player on the mat by means of switches, etc., and input the stepping motion to the game device.
One example of such a game mat (foot switch device) has been disclosed: in the technique, the mat makes it possible to recognize a position of a foot switch provided on the mat, by a tactile sensation of a foot (see, i.e. Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-293294 (pages 3-11 and FIG. 1)